


in june under the stars

by mutents



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Non-Canon Compliant Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: "Nuh-uh, she used to be cool. Like that time she dressed up as an elf for our Elder Tree campaign."





	in june under the stars

Jonathan tried to make himself as small as possible as he knocked on the Wheeler's door. His mom had told him to ride his bike over and pick up Will. He hadn't wanted to, but he'd recognized the manic look in her eyes and just gave her a nod.

"Jonathan!" Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed, opening the door with a smile. Jonathan gave her a small one of his own in return. "Let me guess, you're here for Will. He's just downstairs. But, you tell your mother that she can just give us a call next time; I'm sure Ted would be more than willing to give him a ride home."

Before Jonathan could reply, he heard a loud thud from inside the house, followed by Mr. Wheeler's voice. "Damn piece of shit!"

Jonathan looked back at Mrs. Wheeler and took note of the tension in her eyes. "Well, anyway!" She continued, her voice still perky despite her husband. "Like I said, all of the kids are downstairs," she finished, stepping to the side and letting Jonathan pass. As he started down the stairs he heard the familiar slam of a front door followed by harsh whispers.

"Something is coming. Something hungry for blood. You can here the stomp of its feet and its heavy breathing. It is almost here..." Mike was narrating, looking at the three other boys around the table.

"What is it?" Lucas asked, nervously tapping his toes against the carpet.

"Mike..." A familiar voice muttered, sounding vaguely annoyed. "I've been down here for six hours in this costume; do you really still need me here?"

"Nancy, please, you're ruining the flow of the game," Mike hissed, giving his sister a scandalized look.

Nancy sighed, turning her attention to Jonathan and giving him a small wave. He'd paused on the stairs, not wanting to go any farther for fear he'd break the spell.

Nancy was wearing a light, summery green dress and had a haphazard crown of flowers on her head. A few more flowers had been weaved into her curls, and she was wearing what appeared to be her brothers Spock ears. There was a book sitting next to her on the couch, and she had her feet tucked under her legs, with her bare toes peaking out.

She was beautiful.

Giving his head a shake, Jonathan snapped his attention to his brother. "Hey, Will, mom sent me to come and get you."

All four of the boys let out loud groans, but from the corner of his eyes Jonathan could see a smile cross Nancy's face as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Wait, Jonathan!" Mike exclaimed, turning to look at him with pleading eyes. "Can we just finish this battle? Please? It's the final boss!"

"I don't know..." Jonathan muttered, shifting his weight to his other foot and looking at his brother.

"Please Jonathan?" Will murmured, his own eyes big, round, and hopeful.

Jonathan sighed, letting his eyes flicker towards Nancy. She had a resigned look on her face and was already settling back onto the couch.

"Alright; but as soon as you're done we've got to go."

The four boys let out cheers, and Will gave Jonathan a bright smile before turning back to the board.

Jonathan, meanwhile, let his eyes drift back to Nancy, who lightly patted the couch cushion next to her. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan walked around the table and sat down next to her.

"You know you've resigned us to another two hours of sitting here being bored, right?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, how long?" Jonathan asked disbelief in his voice.

"The little battles take like an hour by themselves; a big one like this? You're going to want to call your mom," she said, nodding towards the laundry room where a phone was hanging on the wall.

Jonathan sighed, sinking deeper into the couch cushion as Nancy snickered. "Hell..." He muttered, covering his face with his hands.

"Don't worry, Jonathan," she said, bumping his shoulder. "I'll keep you company," she continued, giving him her own dazzling smile. "But, you do probably want to call your mom."

**Author's Note:**

> So, like super big headcanon time. So, I believe that Nancy and Jonathan were, while not really friends, got along when they were younger? Like, before the got to High School and stuff. Just because of how close their brothers are, I have a hard time imagining that they'd never had a conversation with each other.


End file.
